La Carta
by SaraGrandchester
Summary: Porque al verlos a ellos, veían una perfecta familia joven, llenos de esperanza, pero lo que no saben es que él lleva la nobleza en la sangre y que tarde o temprano su pasado los alcanzará. Porque era un Gradchester por más que quisiera ocultarlo. Porque cuando en una relación falta más que amor...es la valentía para defenderlo.


**Editado el 26 de septiembre 2015**

 **NA: Ah pasado tanto tiempo sin venir a estos lares, ¡que vergüenza! En fin, he corregido algunos errores ortográficos y me gustarían que le echaran otro vistazo, ya que he agregado cosillas por ahí.**

* * *

 ** _Babe I'm gonna live you_**

 _Cariño, nena ,nena, voy a dije cariño, tú sabes que voy a dejarte._

 _te dejare en primavera._

 _Te dejaré cuando el Verano se acerque._

 _Te dejaré cuando el Verano despunte._

Una esplendorosa letra manuscrita digna de la educación noble que había llevado toda su vida, se impregnaba en el papel que tenia por delante, la pluma casi danzaba al ritmo de la mano a la que estaba sujeta, escribiendo todo lo que sabia no podía decirle, no a ella.

Porque era un cobarde, porque era un noble, porque era muchas cosas y especialmente porque había nacido con una infinita fortuna.

Y exactamente eso le quitaba lo que más amaba.

Eleonore.

Porque era una plebeya americana, porque no era una princesa, porque no había nacido en una cuna de oro, como él, que era todo lo contrario, porque su sangre no era _azul._

La sangre…mi sangre era tan roja como cualquier otra, ¿diferente? ¡No me jodan!

Sin embargo, parecía que eso en verdad importaba al Parlamento, lo de la sangre, pues las reglas eran muy claras: "No podían casarse con alguien ajeno a la nobleza"

No tenia ni idea de cuantos corazones habría destrozado esa maldita regla, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que él -por desgracia- pertenecía a ellos, se agarro la cabeza entre las manos, provocando que del tintero resbalara casi en cámara lenta una gota de tinta, manchando la impecable carta de despedida, la idea de volver a hacer la carta surgió, pero la deshecho de inmediato, pues quería que Ele sintiera todo el dolor que sentiría al dejarla, no para que sufriera, no, sólo para que sintiera que su amor por ella era tan real como su existencia.

 _Cariño, nena, no quiero dejarte._

 _No estoy bromeando, mujer, tengo que marcharme._

 _Oh sí, nena, nena, creo realmente que tenemos que irnos._

 _Puedo escuchar la llamada como antes._

 _Puedo escucharla pidiéndome que regrese a casa._

La primavera había llegado a su fin, con ella venía el fin de sus esperanzas, las cartas amenazadores del gran marqués de Grandchester no se hicieron esperar, dandole hasta el fin de la primavera como punto para que volviera al castillo.

No quería dejarla ¡Dios! era la mujer de su vida, ¿cómo podría abandonarla? No era una de sus tantas conquistas, era más que una simple chica, era _su_ chica, el simple hecho de recordar que el verano se acercaba removía sus entrañas. No. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por su familia, por el sueño de un futuro mejor, tal vez, algún día..

Miro dolorosamente la carta, su mano temblaba terriblemente, decidió ir a la cocina por un café bien cargado. ¡No podía dormir por el maldito insomnio! La tortura y el reproche no lo dejaban tranquilo, su maldita conciencia se lo reprochaba a cada segundo! Aún no había hecho nada, pero se sentía la peor de las mierdas, se suponía que era un caballero, su padre no se paraba de recordárselo, pero un caballero no abandona a la dama que ama ¿o si?

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, lagrima que fue limpiada bruscamente por su mano derecha, regreso a su escritorio, y deposito la taza con cuidado sobre éste, estuvo mirando el papel con cuidado, repasando las letras, una y otra vez, hasta estar completamente convencido que todo seria mejor, ahora había tormenta, pero después viene la calma ¿verdad?

 _Cariño, voy a dejarte._

 _Oh nena, tú sabes que, realmente, te tengo que dejar._

 _Oh, puedo escuchar cómo me llama._

 _Te dije que tú no oirías la llamada._

La refinada letra que antes escribía se quebró, sintió su corazón hacerse añicos por fin, toda capa que creyó cubrir sus sentimientos simplemente se rompió, así, sin más, cayo con lentitud hacia el suelo, y por primera vez, desde hacia muchos años le entraron unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, pego sus rodillas a su pecho, abrazándolas inconscientemente, una ligera brisa se coló por la ventana acariciándole el rostro, así se mantuvo, hasta que una suave lluvia cayó, y se permitió disfrutar de su sonido, al menos solo por un momento, cuando la carta se deslizó ante sus ojos, y recordando su destino, cruel, despiadado, arrancándole las ilusiones vio en sí un momento de flaqueza en el que se permitió llorar.

Queriendo arrancarse el corazón, o que se volviera de piedra, lo que sucediera primero estaba bien, pero el destino y su suerte estaban en su contra y nada de eso paso.

Se resigno a ver las gotas impactarse contra la ventana, la lluvia se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, pienso en salir y sentirla en su propio cuerpo, pero imaginó que el ruido despertaría a Eleonor o en dado caso a ese pequeño remolino, no le convenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

Al parecer las lluvias se habían adelantado. A igual que su despedida.

 _Sé, que nunca jamás voy a dejarte_

 _Pero tengo que irme de este lugar._

 _Tengo que abandonarte, sí Nena, ohh_

 _¿No escuchas cómo me llama?._

La Monarquía inglesa era especialmente estricta, la familia Grandchester había servido a la corona durante décadas, era su vocación, su llamado, la razón por la que existían, para velar por los intereses del monarca y de su pueblo, no había espacio para nada más, eso siempre lo había tenido presente, su padre siempre se había encargado de enseñárselo debido a la poca atención que le ponía, pero no importaba, porque siempre le habían contado de las maravillas que hacía, cierta parte de él escondía una admiración tan grande por que su padre perteneciera al Parlamento, como cierta parte igual de grande lo resentía porque nunca tenía tiempo para él.

Pero su madre siempre se encargo de llenar el vacío que dejaba su padre, porque era la persona mas amorosa y desinteresada que había conocido, porque cuando los tres se reunían, con la presencia de su madre, todo parecía un poquito mejor, claro eso había pasado antes de que ella muriera y los dejara solos, en un castillo demasiado grande; su padre decidió ahogar su dolor en el trabajo, viéndolo solo para lo estrictamente necesario, y nada más.

Entonces se convirtió en un joven frío, distante, orgulloso, petulante, no quedaba ni la sombre del muchachito que una vez fue, sin embargo, no había perdido de vista el objetivo, ser el mejor Marqués, no, el mas alto noble ingles que Inglaterra pudiera tener. Porque iba a demostrarle a su padre que era mejor que él, mucho mejor.

Todo marchaba bien, de verdad, hasta que la conoció a ella, una dulce joven americana, como la definió en primer momento, en unos de sus tantos viajes la vió, atraído por su voz de ángeles, sintió una fuerte atracción por ella, pero era eso…atracción. Lo definió como algo puramente carnal.

Entonces ella empezó a mostrarle que había cosas más importantes que tener solo un buen status, que en la vida no había sólo dolor, también había amor, le enseño eso que le fue arrebatado al morir su madre, que él también podía sonreír.

Ella fue la que descongelo esos fríos glaciares que tenia por ojos, le enseño otra pasión más ademas de volar, le enseño a amar, y él aprendió a amarla.

Ella le había dado tanto, le había devuelto la vida y sin embargo…

 _Mujer, mujer, lo sé, lo sé._

 _Es bueno sentir que un día te tendré de vuelta de nuevo._

 _Y sé que, un día, nena eso se hará realidad, sí._

La dejaría…¡maldición! ¡Pero también regresaría por ella! No sobreviviría si ella no estaba en su vida, era imposible imaginar una vida sin su complemento, pero ahí estaba, listo para dejarla, pero no para siempre. No, eso si que no, ella era suya, la recuperaría, tal vez no en un futuro cercano, tal vez le costara su titulo y todo lo demás, pero para entonces…sería libre. No le importaría dejarlo todo por ella.

En su imaginación se creo la ilusión de ver matas de color castaño y rubio revolotear por el gran castillo de los Grandchester, mientras se columpiaba junto con Eleanore, los dos, de cabellos encanecidos, veían correr a sus nietos, mientras sus hijos estaban posados en las mesas del jardín, hablando de trivialidades, un sabor salado apareció en su paladar, se mordió tan fuerte los labios que estos sangraron, pero no le importó demasiado, ese dolor no era nada, comparado con el tormento que estaba en su corazón.

Suspiro con cansancio, él mismo se la estaba arrebatando, se estaba arrebatando un futuro feliz con la mujer que ama y..

-¿Por qué lloras papi? - pregunto con somnolencia una infantil voz.

-Terry, hijo ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? - le contesto con otra pregunta llena de ternura mientras lo acostaba entre sus brazos.

-Papi, tengo hambre - contesto el nene con un puchero.

-Jajaja - se permitio reir por las ocurrencias de su pequeño.

-¿Qué te da risa? - pregunto confundido

-Nada - contesto con una sonrisa - ven, vamos a prepararte algo - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con su pequeño.

 _-Caminaremos por el parque_

 _todos los días._

 _Podría ser, todos los días._

-Claro - respondió a la petición del pequeño - caminaremos por el parque todos los días

-¿Todos los días? - sus pequeños ojitos brillaron con genuina felicidad.

-Así es - respondió haciendo nota mental de agregarlo a la carta - algún día - _todo será como hoy._

-¡Genial! - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el de ojos zafiros para luego prácticamente devorar la fruta que le tendía su padre.

-Disfrutala - le aconsejo.

-Esho...toy ashen..do - respondió con la boca llena.

-A ver - dijo mientras le limpiaba la comida que tenia en la comisura de sus labios ignorando que un par de ojos los observan con ternura.

-Richard - susurro con dulzura - eres un buen padre, vaya que eres un buen padre - murmuró - y mi futuro esposo - suspiro esperanzada - tú nunca me harías infeliz, no, claro que no - murmuró ignorando la carta que reposaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Giro su vista hacia la ventana, ¿habría dejado de llover? No, aun seguía, pero era tan fina que apenas y se notaba, se abrazo con fuerza y regreso a su recamara, que al no sentir el cuerpo de su amante, salió a buscarlo encontrándolo felizmente con su hijo.

-Tú nunca me harías daño Richie ¿verdad?

Un pinchazo en su corazón le advirtió que sí, pero su mente y alma se negaba a creerlo posible.

Se volteo rápidamente al escuchar una voz susurrando, pero al hacerlo no encontró nada, frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorarlo poniendo toda la concentración en su vástago. Pero se le ocurrió ir y continuar con su carta, dudaba que Terry supiera descifrar lo que ésta con tenia.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto al ver la carta que traía consigo.

-Una carta - contestó seco

-¿Para? - lo miró con ojos curiosos

-Alguien muy importante - asintió luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Más que mami? - gritó casi espantado.

-No, no cariño - nego rápidamente.

El pequeño se mordió la lengua intentando contenerse, porque a pesar de que se moría de la curiosidad su padre podría molestarse, no que lo hiciera seguido, pero últimamente lo notaba raro.

 _Fue realmente, realmente magnífico._

 _Me hiciste feliz todos los días._

 _Pero ahora…tengo que irme lejos!_

-Muy lejos cariño - susurro con tristeza.

-¿Lejos? - fue la respuesta que recibio del niño - ¿Por qué?

-Luego lo comprenderás - murmuro - lo comprenderás cuando yo los abandone.

Una lastimera lágrima se cayó por su rostro, con todo el sufrimiento que cargaba.

-Papi no esta sólo - respondió tomando con su manita la de él - yo estaré siempre contigo..

Simplemente sonrío a ese gesto de su pequeño, pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas que así no fuera, el no debía caer con él.

Entonces en su mente traicionera paso toda su vida con ella, en como su amor se hizo tan fuerte a pesar de tanto sufrimiento de parte del mayor, en como fue realmente feliz con ella, no hubo día en que no hubiera nada especial, simplemente…magnifico.

Dicen que tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos cuando te vas a morir, entonces si, el solito se había puesto en la horca, ahora sólo faltaba el momento exacto en que alguien le retirara la silla para condenarse totalmente.

Suspiro intranquilo, no había advertido en que momento Terry se durmió, lo agarro con firmeza y lo llevo a su habitación para que durmiera tranquilamente.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, seria que Terry quedara libre de todo lo que iba a pasar, no quería que el sufriera, ni que lo condenaran como a él, si asi pasaba sabia que nunca jamas seria el mismo, ni siquiera con él.

Agarro su carta entre sus manos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban escribió la última frase, beso la frente de su hijo y salió de ahí, tomo el equipaje que había arreglado desde unos días antes y fue con ella.

La encontró profundamente dormida, serena, hermosa, su corazón vibró pero se contuvo de dejarlo todo atrás, dejo la carta a su lado, le dio un último beso en los labios, casi artificial y salió.

La bruma matinal la recibió cuando sintió lo frío que se encontraba su cama, busco a su acompañante pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un papel donde se supone debería estar él.

-¿Qué? - se pregunto mientras se levantaba, rompió la carta pero lo que encontró escrita en ella le rompió el corazón, ríos de lagrimas empezaron a empapar su rostro, y un llanto incesante rompió el silencio que había en la recamara.

Se levanto rápidamente vistiendo lo primero que encontró, fue al cuarto donde dormía Terry y efectivamente, ahí estaba, durmiendo, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo abrazo presurosa y salió corriendo con él hacia las embarcaciones.

-¿Mami? - pregunto el pequeño castaño al sentir que su cara se estaba humedeciendo.

-Duérmete Terry, ¿si? - pidió con la voz quebrada.

-¿Papi? - pregunto justamente cuando llegaron a la embarcación y entonces lo vio, estaba en el barco caminando, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Richard! - grito con todas sus fuerzas y entonces vio, desde ahí como una lagrima solitaria caía de su rostro, estaba adolorido, lo podía distinguir por su postura.

Resbalo con su vestido y cayo hincada al suelo, sin embargo, nada le paso a ella ni a su hijo, entonces el hombre de porte distinguido los miro, de sus ojos desorbitados cayeron cientos de lagrimas y susurro un Lo siento que le supo amargo, volteando y subiendo al barco que lo llevaría a su destino, alejandolo.

-No me dejes Richard, no nos dejes - lloraba la joven madre mientras recordaba las últimas palabras en las hojas.

 _Nena, nena, nena, nena._

 _Así es cuando me llama._

 _Dije que así es_

 _como me llama para volver a casa._

 _Lo siento amor mío,_

 _Tuyo por siempre Richard Grandchester._

* * *

 **NA: Vale, yo creo que si de el Duque dependiera, jamas le habría quitado a Eleonore a Terry, yo creo que fue más la presión de su padre que se llevo a su hijo, en fin, espero que les haya gustado esta re-edición y que si ven algún error ortográfico me lo digan.**

 **Si dejan reviews me harían inmensamente feliz ¡Gracias!**


End file.
